Pooh's Adventures of The Pagemaster
Pooh's Adventures of The Pagemaster will be created by Legoland1085 and premiere in between Pooh's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter and Winnie the Pooh and The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus. Plot: The opening prologue starts in Hollywood, California, 1939, in which Danny sends out an invitation to Sawyer to be in the next Pooh play. The film fast forwards to the 100 Acre Wood 55 years later (1994), where Chistopher Robin does his usual running gag of introducing the film. 10-year-old pessimist Richard Tyler (Culkin) lives his life based on statistics and fears practically everything. His exasperated parents have tried multiple ways to build up the courage of their son, but to little success. And after Richard meets Pooh and the gang, they were sent by his father to buy a bag of nails so that he can build a treehouse. However, they get caught in not only in a harsh thunderstorm, but being chased by The Nostalgia Critic and they take shelter in a library. Here, they are met by Mr. Dewey, an eccentric librarian who tries to find a book for Richard and his friends and gives him a library card. However, Richard does not want any books; he just wants to call his parents and go home while the others point out that they want to get away from the Nostalgia Critic. Mr. Dewey points the boy towards a payphone. Richard wanders off and finds a large rotunda painted with classic fictional characters. Richard slips on some water that had dripped from his coat and falls down, hitting his head and knocking him unconscious. He awakens and finds the rotunda paintings melting, Maleficent appears and attempts to banish our heroes to the world of literature, forming a wave of color that transforms them and the library into illustrations. Richard, Pooh and the others are approached by the Pagemaster who sends him on a journey into the fiction section to find the "exit". Along the way, Richard befriends three anthropomorphic books: Adventure, a swashbuckling pirate-like book; Fantasy, a sassy but caring fairy tale book; and Horror, a fearful "hunchbook" with a misshapen spine. The three agree to help Richard to find his way out if he checks them out with his library card. Together, our heroes meet Tai, wargreymon, matt, metalgarurumon, Sora, Biyomon, Batty Koda and godzilla. At the other side, The Nostalgia Critic meets Ripto, Crush and Gulp came in to get Pooh and Friends. They encounter classic-fictional characters. They meet Dr. Jekyll, in a haunted house where he transforms into the monstrous Mr. Hyde, and faced The Nostalgia Critic, who turns out to have been Myotismon in disguise, before heading out into open waters to the Land of Adventure. However, the group are separated after an attack by Moby Dick. Richard, Adventure, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Billy, Danny, Sawyer, Dave Felis, Renamon, Sora, and Biyomon are left alone, which leaves Sora explaining about the 9/11 incident. Tigger thought of the idea for them to live in Skull; but when he said they are a family, Dave's expression changed if the statement that they're family but no his, which leads to him telling them the story of his hatred past, leaving to be a loner for causing nothing but death, in which he warned the others about staying away from him. They were picked up by the crew of the Hispaniola, captained by Long John Silver. The pirates go to Treasure Island, but find no treasure, nearly causing a mutiny between the captain and crew. Tigger, Rabbit, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Batty, Godzilla, Fantasy and Horror appear and defeat the pirates with the help of Timmy and Jenny. Silver attempts to take Richard with him, but he retreats when Richard threatens him with a sword. Adventure insults Horror, causing the hunchbook to get captured by Lilliputians from Gulliver's Travels. Adventure saves him and they make up. As the group travels through the fantasy section Richard sees the exit sign on the top of a mountain. However, a sleeping Dragon is awakened and SpaceGodzilla, Red, Crush, Ripto, and Gulp use it to chase Richard and his friends. Richard fights the dragon off with a sword and shield, but it is in vain as the dragon wraps her tail around him, shaking his armor and weapons off of him before swallowing him whole. Richard finds books in her stomach and uses a beanstalk to escape. our heroes arrive at the top and enter a large dark room where the Pagemaster awaits them. Richard berates the Pagemaster for the horrors they has suffered, but the Pagemaster reveals that the journey was intended to make Richard face his fears. The characters Richard had met beforehand reappear in a magical twister congratulating him. As soon, as they were about to leave, the Dragon, SpaceGodzilla, Red, Ripto, Crush, and Gulp barge into the entrance and were about to attack until The Pagemaster pauses the motion for Richard and the others to return home. And at that moment, he scolded them for "making people hate something that they didn't want to." they vowed to get them next time. Richard and the otherawakens, discovering that they had been unconscious all along. Adventure, Fantasy, and Horror appear next to his body as real books. Mr. Dewey finds him, and, even though the library policy only allows a person to check out two books at time, Ttark asked Mr. Dewey to check out Horror, and he did. They encounter the kids on the ramp again and he went through it, making the kids eat their words out. Richard and the others return home a braver kid, sleeping in his new treehouse. Adventure, Fantasy, and Horror appear as silhouettes on a wall talking, Adventure gets kissed by Horror unintentionally off-screen. Trivia: *This film is a replacement for Pooh's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story III: Escape from Fantasia since Legoland1085 cancelled it. *Danny, Sawyer, Dave felis, Renamon, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Sora, Biyomon, Batty Koda, Godzilla, Buster Bunny, Bags Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J Pig, Fifi La Fume, Spyro the dragon, Sparx, Hunter the Cheetah, Bernie, Ert, Ribert, Robert, Timmy, Jenny, SpaceGodzilla, Nostalgia Critic AKA Myotismon, Red, Ripto, Crush, Gulp and the others will guest star in this movie. *Spacegodzilla, Red, Ripto, Crush, Gulp and Myotismon will appear in part 4 *Tai, wargreymon, matt, metalgarurumon, sora, biyomon, dave, renamon, batty and godzilla will live in skull with pooh at the end of the film. But Dave will refuse the offer at first because of his disgrace from the past.